Breakfast
by Detective Jules
Summary: CD and Nate's kids discover just how hard it is to fix a decent breakfast. Or what else would be going on there?


Breakfast  
  
Disclaimers: Division - DJL / Breakfast - K's Choice / me - mixing it all up for fun  
  
BREAKFAST  
  
After a long tough day at work the Captain and her husband were glad to come home again to find their two children chasing each other all around the living room in their pyjamas.   
  
"Come on guys! Back to bed!" Their babysitter tried to catch them.  
  
"Not before mommy and daddy are back!" The little blonde girl protested and crawled through his legs when he had almost caught her.  
  
"Mommy and daddy are back." Her mom had to smile a little and her husband kissed her temple. They both loved to come home to be with their children again.   
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" Both kids yelled simulteanously and ran into their arms, sharing a long hug between the four of them.  
  
"And now it's time you get back to bed!" Kissing the six year old girl first and then her four year old brother the tall woman picked them up.  
  
"Nooooo not yet!" The boy whined.  
  
"Daaaaaaaadddddddyyyyyyyyyy" The girl hoped he could prevent them from the unavoidable cruelty of having to go to sleep already.  
  
"I'll be right with you three. But it's way past your bedtime already and you mom is right." He smiled at them. Every night it was a new challenge to get them to go to sleep. When he was tucking them in they yelled for their mommy and the other way round, always hoping the other parent might give them another hour or so.  
  
"Ooookay." They said both making faces but knowing they were going to bed now.   
  
Smiling their mother carried them into their bedroom and tucked them in. First Alina in the upper bunk bed and then her little brother Jake below her.  
  
Meanwhile their father paid the babysitter. "Hey Ben, thanks for watching them."  
  
"Sure, anytime!" He put the money into his pocket and then walked out and drove off in his car.   
  
"Daddy!" Alina grinned when she saw him enter their room too now.  
  
"Hey sunshine." He leaned up slightly and kissed and hugged her too now and then also did the same with Jake who grinned as happily.  
  
"What about a story?" The young boy asked.  
  
"Yeah! What kind of bad guys did you catch today?" Alina probed further.  
  
"Really bad guys, right?" Nate looked at his wife who nodded.  
  
"So you gonna tell us?" Jake hugged his teddybear.  
  
"Why don't we tell you a nice story, huh?" CD stroked through his dark hair. He looked exactly like his daddy.  
  
"Yeah!" Alina agreed with that right away and kissed her daddy's cheek again before snuggling under her covers. "Tell us a story from when you and daddy started to go out! Before you were Captain and before grandma Kate was Chef of Police."  
  
"Chief of Police." Nate corrected her and chuckled slightly as he looked into her deep blue eyes. She looked exactly like her mommy.  
  
"Okay." CD walked up to Nate and they wrapped their arms around each other. "When we first started dating... your dad asked me out to meet him at a really nice Italian restaurant. But I had to go somewhere else first because of a case and I promised to meet him there."  
  
"So I was sitting there and waited and waited and waited." Nate continued.   
  
"But mom didn't show up." Alina said. They knew that story by heart already but kept on asking to hear it again.  
  
CD nodded. "I had gotten shot..."  
  
"Show us the scar!" Jake interrupted her.  
  
She lifted her shirt and showed them the small scar on her abdomen.  
  
"And when I finally found out she was at the hospital I rushed there right away. I stayed with her until she woke up again. I aready knew how much she meant to me but I really realized that I couldn't live without her anymore when I saw her in that bed." He pulled her even closer to himself, kissing into her hair, so glad she had made it and meanwhile they had founded a little family together.  
  
"When I woke up again he was the first thing I saw." CD smiled. "I was so relieved."  
  
"Which is why her first words to me were 'You owe me dinner.'" Nate chuckled remembering her brought smile and her bright eyes that lit up the moment she saw him there.  
  
"To which you replied 'Oh you! Shut up.'" She knew that the looks between them that moment said more than words ever could. "And then you kissed me."  
  
The kids giggled. "No surprise there." Alina whispered.  
  
Jake giggled even more at that and nodded. "Uh huh! That's all you ever do!"  
  
"That's because we love each other very much and..." Nate started to explain but was cut off.  
  
"Yeaaaaah we know that." It was Alina again.  
  
"Go on with the story!" Jake begged.  
  
"Okay, so after your mom finally got released from the hospital again I was there to pick her up and I brought her home." Nate smiled at her full of love.  
  
"And then he picked me up and carried me inside. And he had roses everywhere. It was so beautiful." She smiled back at him with the same look in her eyes.  
  
"I put her down on the couch and we kissed again." He grinned broader.  
  
"And suddenly he kneeled down in front of me." CD continued. "And he told me how much he loved he and how during the past weeks more than ever had realized how much he needed me by his side and that he didn't give a damn about all the risks. That he had loved me ever since we met and that since then his love for me just grew with every day that went by."  
  
"And it still does." Nate leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
CD returned the kiss. "For me too." She whispered and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Mooooooooooom." Alina whined.  
  
"So your dad was telling me all these wonderful romantic things and I told him I felt the same way about him and that when I had gotten shot I was so scared. So angry because I knew I wouldn't be able to go to that restaurant and so scared that I could die there without ever having told him how much he really means to me." She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Nate kissed into her hair again. "And I told her that that was exactly how I had felt too. Scared. Scared when she didn't show up, scared when I found out what had happened. And angry at her because she hadn't called me. I should have been there with her. And she said she knew that now, but that she hadn't even considered it could get so bad. But then we promised each other to never do anything alone anymore. From now on were were a two in one deal even more than we had already been anyways. And no one would ever be able to split us up or seperate us in any way."  
  
"And suddenly he had this small box in his hand." CD smiled. "And such a beautiful ring in it."  
  
"That one." Jake grinned and pointed at her hand. They both loved that ring too. It shimmered and shined so beautiful just like their mom's eyes.  
  
"Exactly." CD held her hand out and gently caressed over the ring for a moment and smiled back at Nate.  
  
"I told her that I knew that this was going very fast but that the past two years where we had been partners and even what little time we had been more than that had showed me that I would love her forever and eternity. That she is the one and only for me, my soulmate, my everything. And I asked her if she wanted to marry me." Nate gently kissed her again. Still unable to believe that his biggest dream had come true.  
  
CD felt exactly the same way. She gently kissed him back and this time both of their kids just smiled watching them. Somehow they knew they were sharing a special moment and didn't interrupt. But they pulled back again and CD continued. "And I told him that this was probably comepletely crazy, but that yes, I felt the same again. We are soulmates and so much more. He's my everything as much as I'm his. I was born only to love him and there was nothing that I'd rather do than marry him."  
  
"And then you kissed again." They both said, made kissy faces and giggled.   
  
"We sure did." Nate grinned. "And now go to sleep." He hugged and kissed them both again and CD did too. Leaving a little nightlight on they left their room.  
  
"I love you." Nate whispered.  
  
"I love you too." She slipped her hand into his.  
  
"You wanna go to bed too?" He stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sounds great to me." She nodded and they turned off the lights and walked into their bedroom and together got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. The moon was shining through the window and they snuggled close to each other and started to kiss passionately. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies and slowly they undressed each other again like it was the first time.   
  
Nate looked at her adoringly and caressed her soft skin while she did the same. They kissed all along ever inch of their bodies until their lips found each other again. CD reached over to her bedside table but Nate gently stopped her by putting his hand over hers. "Wait." He whispered.  
  
She turned around again and looked at him slightly puzzled.   
  
He smiled and kissed her full of love and caressed her cheek. "How about we try to have another baby?" He asked as he looked deep into her eyes.   
  
That took her by surprise. "I... uhhh... what?"   
  
He smiled at her. "Baby." He gently kissed her. "You remember our first anniversary? Your present for me was that you had gotten your tubes untied. I will never forget how stunned I was."  
  
She smiled back at him. "And I never ever regretted it. We have two amazing kids and I still can't believe how happy I am. How happy you make me. All of you."  
  
"I know what you mean. I wake up every morning, seeing you and later our kids and I know I'm blessed because I have all of you." He gently kissed her again. "Don't you miss it? Waking up in the middle of the night having to change a diaper? Holding a tiny bundle in your arms? I can't believe how fast the time went by. It still feels like it was yesterday when they were born."  
  
CD nodded. "Yeah. They grew up so fast. But I... I don't know... I mean..." She sighed. "I think I'm getting too old for another baby."  
  
"Nonsense." He stroked her cheeks and kissed her again. "You're not old."  
  
She smiled at him broadly and weighed out the pros and cons in her mind. "You really want another baby?"  
  
He nodded. "I would love that. You know I love you, Alina and Jake more than anything. I think it would be amazing to have another little girl or boy. But I mean... I don't want to pressure you. If you..."  
  
She shut him up with a passionate kiss. "It would be amazing." She whispered.   
  
He grinned broadly and his eyes lit up. "So that's a yes?"  
  
She nodded. "Let's have another baby." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately again.   
  
Soon they were all over each other again but then there was a quiet knock on the door before the door creaked open and Holding each other's hands Aline and Jake tiptoed inside. "We can't sleep." She announced crankily and he nodded. "Can we sleep here?" they both looked at them with puppy eyes.  
  
CD looked at Nate and they sighed but nodded. "Okay, go and get your stuff and give us five minutes here." CD wrapped the blanket around her and Nate a little closer.   
  
The two smiled and hurried off again.  
  
"I guess it's true. Kids are the best way of birth control." CD whispered.  
  
He chuckled slightly "We could've told them to sleep in their own beds."   
  
"I didn't have the heart to say that." She pouted.  
  
"And you want them here as much as I do." He added and kissed her again before getting up and going to the bathroom.  
  
CD quickly got dressed for the night and then Alina and Jake came back again already, their arms full of various teddybears, pillows and dragging their blankets. They dropped all of that on the bed and then climbed in themselves. CD chuckled and helped them to arrange their stuff before they cuddled close to her.   
  
Nate walked back in and smiled as he saw the three of them together like that. "Now I'm supposed to fit in there too?" He asked seeing what else was all in their bed now.  
  
The kids nodded and CD patted the bed. "We'll just snuggle close."  
  
"I like that part." He smiled and climbed back inside, wrapping his arms around the kids so he was holding CD's hand in the middle and his other hand resting on her waist and hers on his, with the kids in their middle. "Sweet dreams you two." He kissed them both.  
  
"Sleep tight." CD did the same.  
  
"You too. I love you mommy and daddy." Jake said and kissed them goodnight.  
  
"I love you too." Alina said and had to yawn before doing the same.  
  
"We love both of you too." CD and Nate said in unison and then gave each other a quick peck on the lips.   
  
They smiled as each other as they watched their little bombshells close their eyes and go to sleep right away. They looked at each other full of love, communicating without words like so often. Soon they fell asleep themselves.  
  
In the early morning CD woke up to a slight kick against her ribs. "Ow." she muttered and then smiled to the sight in front of her. Alina and Jake had managed to kick off all blankets somehow and how were lying pretty much on top of each other, their arms and legs stretched into all directions, resting on her and Nate. Alina's head was on her belly and the kick had apparently come from Jake who's head was on Nate's chest. Then Alina made another movement and by that sticked her foot into Nate's face.  
  
He too woke up from that and smiled at what he saw too. Then he noticed CD was awake as well. "Hey you." He whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself." She whispered back. "I think we should untangle this." She motioned at the kids.   
  
He nodded and gently picked up Jake and laid him back down in the middle while CD did the same with Alina. They didn't wake up and smiling at each other CD and Nate tucked them in again.  
  
"Come on, let's get up." Nate whispered and tenderly kissed her.  
  
They still would have had another hour before having to get up to get the kids ready for school and pre-school but CD didn't want to sleep anymore either. So she and Nate got up and hand in hand tiptoed out of their bedroom, careful not to wake the kids so they could sleep a couple more hours.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Nate started to set the table while CD started to prepare pancakes.  
  
Nate grinned and walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love you." He whispered against her skin.  
  
"I love you too." She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
He deepened the kiss and soon they were so wrapped up with each other again that they forgot what they had been doing. He gently laid her down on the ground and they undressed each other again.  
  
A while later Alina woke up when she thought she heard something. Listening closely she realized it was her mom's voice who had yelled her dad's name. Soon after that he was yelling at her. She frowned because it was unlike them to call each other's names so early in the morning already. She remembered that it had happened before but then they usually were still in bed and she had figured they were having nightmares or something. But they had gotten up already and it scared her that apparently they were having a fight. She decided to wake her little brother who was still lying next to her. "Hey wake up." She tugged at Jake's shirt and shook him a little until he opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Shh. Listen." The yelling had stopped but they still were making noise and she wondered what that was all about.  
  
"Is that mommy and daddy?" He frowned too now.  
  
She nodded. "We better check it out." She whispered and this time he nodded. Quietly they climbed out of bed and tried not to breathe or make any sound, their little feet tiptoeing towards the kitchen.   
  
Alina opened the door a little and they peeked their heads inside and saw them lying on the floor, apparently trying to do their best. Alina smiled at Jake, both of them grateful for all their parent's effort there.  
  
"There must be an easier way to make breakfast." Alina blurted out.   
  
"Yeah." Jake agreed. "Granny never does that!"  
  
Upon hearing their kids' voices CD and Nate quickly got up real fast and pulled their shirts on again.  
  
Alina and Jake looked at each other wondering why their parents behaved as if they were caught or something. But then they grinned, realizing what was going on and why they had gotten up earlier than usual. "They were planning a surprise breakfast." Alina whispered into Jake's ear.  
  
CD cleared her throat and stumbled. "Uhhh... you... you'll understand when you're older..."  
  
They looked at each other again and then saw how their daddy was busy to put on his pants again.  
  
"Don't worry." Jake said. "We already do."  
  
"Yeah. We can do the rest!" Alina grinned and walked around the table and climbed on top of a chair and started to pour the pancake dough into the pan while Jake climbed on another chair and poured lots of grinded coffee beans into the machine.  
  
CD and Nate looked at each other upon seeing that and realized that their kids' quest right now would probably end up in a lot of chaos unless they jumped in now. But at least they were glad that they hadn't really understood what they had walked in on.  
  
"Ehhh... how about we all make breakfast together, huh?" CD quickly picked up Alina and shifted her around so she was clinging to her back now and she removed te dough from the pan again and told her she had to put some butter in first and showed her how to make it right but made her promise not to do it without her or her dad watching her.   
  
At the same time Nate showed Jake how to properly make coffee and hot chocolate.  
  
By the time breakfast was ready and they started to eat together Alina and Jake had forgotten all about what had happened earlier and CD and Nate were hoping not to get busted by their kids again, knowing this time they had lucked out because they believed it was all about breakfast. And they realized it was going to be a lot harder to make another baby than they had first thought. But one thing was sure, they'd always had managed to find some time for each other and they would again even though it probably meant they'd be sneaking off a lot during work. But then again that wasn't unusual either. Especially since Captain Candace Basso had her own office now and they pretty much shared her desk anyways. Sometimes even for work.  
  
The End 


End file.
